Seeker Girl
by Yamiroo Alice
Summary: She wandered aimlessly for a year, for the sake of finding 'Good Ending'. She entered the Hunter exam, in hope to know more about 'Good Ending' and 'Bad Ending'. "...That way isn't it?" "NO IT'S NOT! GIVE ME THE MAP!" ...She doesn't know anything about living freely, how will Gon and the others cope with her? "I TOLD YOU! NORMAL PEOPLE DOESN'T DO THAT!""...They aren't?"


"Project 3L-GYL4RD-10…h-has finally completed! This is the revival of 'them'!"

"Hello there 3L, my name is Emil Rizo. From now on, I will be your custodian. It's nice to meet you!"

"3L! Let's begin your first training…They said that I should teach you Nen. I shouldn't teach this to one who are not a Hunter…But…I guess it can't be helped, eh? First, I'm gonna initiate your Nen. Try to stop from flowing out okay?"

"…I'm surprised..! Next, use your Nen to this glass of water…"

"Life sometimes is not fair, but if you have some someone who always keeps you walking straight…It always seems fair….What? I talked like an old man?! Hey! I'm only 18 you know!"

"….Eh? Why do I always giving you present you said? Silly 3L! Of course it's because I like you!"

"3L, go to the coordinate HY7-FE3-1253. Your objective is simple; kill everyone that present in the building. I expect perfect result from you."

"Her killing intent is too dangerous! What if her instinct come to awake?!"

"This child has gone through what a normal child shouldn't! She will not suffer more than this!"

"You don't understand Mr. Fenhir! She wasn't even normal from the moment she created! Furthermore, her race is also not what you can call NORMAL HUMAN!"

"Someday, I hope someday I can take you out from this suffocating underground lab. And then, I will play with you as long as you want me to! Of course, that cuffs must be eliminated!"

"Eee? This? This is vanilla chiffon! Wanna try?...O.K, but just a-BITE! A SAID A BITE! NOT THE WHOLE!...Haaa….At least you are happy….But….That's a… limited product with extra milk and vanilla bean….*sniff*"

"3L! Look! I made you this! This is a custom headphone, you don't need any Mp3 player because the headphone itself is an Mp3 player, not only that; I also made it as a phone! This button can change whether you want to listen to the music with one ear or both ears. The headphone is very durable and it will suit ANY size of head! ….E? What's an Mp3 player? You know…The device that allows you to listen to music?...E? What's a music you said? Aww mannn…! Here, I'll show you!"

"That's enough for today 3L, if you keep using those more than that…Ah, I even don't want to think about it…Hey? Are you listening? 3L! Stop listening to music in the middle of training! What? 'It's easier this way'? How come it's easier when you aren't very aware of your surroundings? 'That's the point of this training' you said?! UrgghhhH! I give up…Really, what would I do without you 3L?"

"You know…'Three-El' is kind of mouthful to call…Three-El…El….That's it! I'll call you El from now on! You've got your own name now! …..Hey! It made sense you know! Beside number 3 can be altered to letter E! …..IT'S NOT LAME!"

"Imagine a weapon and try to conjure it… Focus your thoughts about the weapon and try to imagine the weapon in your hands….Yeah! That's it!...Uhhh, that? Don't you think it's kind of difficult to swing it around? WOAH! OKAY, OKAY! I UNDERSTAND!"

"…Just as I though…Even if the scientist has made you with a quick recovery against wounds, you are still vulnerable to viruses… Shhh…No, I won't let any scientist inject any 'liquid' into you anymore. You should rest, I'll stay with you until you are feeling better."

"Look El! I found this doll on my way here! I thought that you would like it, so I bought it for you! ...You're welcome! …..Whaaattt? No thank-you-kiss for your handsome 'Big brother'? OUCH! AOW, AOW, AOW, AOOOOOW! OKAY, OKAY!"

"3L, I expect that you will give us another perfect result in your 'assignment' this time. Remember, do not show any pity."

"HOLY HELL, EL! I FOUND THIS DOLL OF YOURS WALKING AROUND THE HALL! …..El? Are you listening to me? Take of the headphones first! …..W, what? It, it stopped moving!"

"I believe you haven't met them El, this is L-30 and 3-0N from Project L30N CYV4-LD13R. They were created 4 years before you….Eh? Don't they have a 'name'? Well of course! I always call the Leo and Eon!...Well yeah, their name are basically altered from their serial numbers….STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"El! RUN! QUICK!...! I SAID RUN!"

"Leave the child alone!"

"Even a small seed will become a beautiful rose with hurting thorns. Therefore, a potential threat shall be erased."

"…A, ah…I'm glad that y, you are safe…*cough* I'm sorry… I, I cannot be with you any longer….. N, now, now… You are strong aren't you…? You killed many people, but you cry from a one man dying? H, hahaha… Come on… Don't cry… I hope…someday….That….you will find….Your only….person….and…you….w, would be…..able to…..s-smile…."

"Hey! Girl!"

"…?"

"Yeah, you! What's a little girl with a doll doing here?" A gruff and rude voice made her glanced to the bulky man from her downward cast. The little girl wears a cat ear shaped hoodie jacket with over lengthened sleeves over a mini one piece. A small backpack was slung over her shoulders. She wears black short pants. Her blue bangs framed her face, two long side bangs visible on each of her head side. Her red eyes which were closed all this time for listening to the Mp3 player, glanced at the man who just addressed her rather rudely.

"You should back to your mommy, little girl! That doll of yours seems scared to be here!" He said arrogantly and drew his face near the doll that perched on the top of her hoodie. Much to his surprise, the doll's feline smile turned into a scary sharp toothy grin. He practically scurried back and fell down. She got up and walked away before looking over her tiny shoulder. She stared for a while at the man who looked strong—muscle wise, who was now trembled under her gaze. What is more intriguing to the watchers—who happened to passing by, her supposedly not-moving doll; just like the other doll in common. Swished its pointed tail that have the number 13 pinned to.

"….Tenebrae….Does not takes…. insult well…" She said and walked away.

XxX

'**Geez..that man was so annoying! He didn't know how strong you are!'**

"….Does it really matter? I thought that deception is the best way to beat a person…." She said glancing at the doll on top of her hoodie.

Ah….

Tenebrae….

The one who accompanied her since 'he' died…

How she really grateful for him for watching her out….

'**But El….! Why aren't you at least a bit annoyed?!' **The rather boyish voiced doll whined.

"Why should I….?"

Tenebrae huffed, **'Fine..!'**

She sighed as the doll went silent. She found a waiting spot that was more quite anyway.

She plopped down and tapped her headphone to Shuffle the songs. She tugged at her hoodie so that it covered her eyes.

_hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan kurai no koto _

_tenki ga ii_

**It happened at around 12:30 pm on August 15. **

**The weather was nice.**

_byouki ni narisou na hodo mabushii hizashi no naka _

_suru koto mo nai kara kimi to dabetteita_

**Showered in sunlight bright enough to make me feel ill, **

**I, having nothing to do, was chattering with you.**

_"Demo maa natsu wa kirai kana" neko o nadenagara _

_kimi wa futebuteshiku tsubuyaita_

**"But I think I kinda hate summer." While caressing a cat, **

**you muttered brazenly.**

She felt a tug at the back of her head, someone has just gone through her 'hands'. She saw a chubby man walked to her "Hello there! You must be new here, my name is Tompa!" He said with a much faked smile, or that's what she thought. "This is my thirty-fifth time taking this exam, so I know who all the regular candidates are." The little girl only nodded in acknowledgement. "Did you have any question about the participant?"

_Rule number 24:_

_Do not accept any information from distrusted source._

She went a silent for a while and shook her head. Tompa shrugged and rummaged his bag and took out a can of…orange juice?

"Would you like some juice?" He said as he offered the can of juice to her.

She stared at the can, Tenebrae took the can and gave it to her before plopped down to his usual spot on his master's head. She opened the can, expecting faint smell of citrus entering her nose, which is not happening.

She raised her eyebrow, immediately recognized this as one of 'drugged drinks' signs. She sighed, but drank it nonetheless. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve after finishing her drink and stuffed the can into her bag so she can threw it later. She nodded to Tompa and walked to another spot, not bothering to look back to see man's shocked face.

XxX

"GYAAAAHHH! MY ARM!"

Her head snapped to the screaming and saw a man with bleeding arm—a clean cut. She saw a red haired man who wears a clown suit stood tall beside the screaming man. Smiling with his eyes closed.

"How strange, everyone." He shuffled his card around. "His arm is now missing, ladies and gentleman!" He said with much happy tune.

She watched as the blood poured from the man's remained arm. Her eyes focused on each drip.

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

Drip….

**THUMP**

'**Hey? Are you alright? ….Hey!' **Tenebrae thumped the blue haired girl's head.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

**THUMP**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

**THUMP THUMP**

…_..Drip._

"…_..you….just…kill….them…"_

'**HEY!'**

Her eyes snapped, having brought to the real world. She tilted her head, 'What was that feeling…?' She thought. 'Whose voice….was that?'

She then brought her attention to Tenebrae, "…What is it?"

**'**…**Not important, come on. Let's go!'**

"Okay…." She murmured as she walked away from the spot while staring at the red haired clown.

To her surprise, the clown opened his eyes a bit and averted his gaze to the blue haired girl. As soon as their eyes met, she looked away quickly and started to run. She felt uneasy under the man's following gaze.

XxX

_"Mada dame datta yo" to hitori neko o dakikakaeteta_

**said, "It didn't work again."**

She sighed as she realized one of her favorite song, 'Kagerou Deizu' that's been playing has just ended. She just have to wait a few seconds before the next song played.

_itaike na motion_

_furi kireru tention_

_igai igai_

_ikeru mono ne_

**Oh such a pitiful motion,**

**Wearing out my tension**

**It works, it works, better than I thought.**

_kuri kaesu mondō_

_kotae nara muyō_

_kirai kirai shibara nai de_

**Repetitive questions, but no one wants solutions.**

**I hate, I hate, I hate this restraint**

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NG!**_

The blue haired girl frowned. She didn't really like it when she was interrupted from listening to her music. But again in this kind of event, what could she be hoping for? She looked and saw a man with curled gray hair and moustache, 'The examiner….' She thought.

One by one participant turned their attention to the person who held the bell.

Soon, everyone was facing the examiner.

"Well, we'll begin the hunter exam."

She lowered her headphone volume by 2 level, in hopes she could both listening to her surrounding AND her music. She looked around her for the first time. All these time, she was listening to her music with her eyes closed, she never got a proper look about the participants. She saw a boy about her age wearing green clothes with black spiky hair. Near him, there was a man wearing blue robe with blonde hair. Also, there's a man with black suit.

…Now she really understand why 'he' always scolded her for her mission report.

Her description skill sucks.

Putting that aside, she looked back to the examiner. Just in time when he was about to start explaining.

"Well. We'll begin with a short verification. This is an extremely difficult exam. Sometimes you can miss a chance and can end up hurting yourself or can simply die."

She felt her Tenebrae shifted on top of her head, as if preparing a bumpy ride.

"There are moments, like you little while ago, where we get irreparably hurt in an accident with companion—"

She tilted her head, '….Companion?'

Even back then, she was always sent alone. She didn't know why, the twin that she knew always sent together. Maybe because twins are just like pieces of puzzle? It just couldn't work if the pieces were not completed. To think that she jealous of the particular twin is an understatement, but to hate them?

No way.

They love her and so does she. Now, she really wonders where they are now. Not that she are not really think about them all the time during her journey. She felt a tap on her head and Tenebrae's face popped in front of her line of vision, as if saying 'Focus!' to her. She sighed but complied anyway.

"-There are things that cannot be avoided. Now please follow me."

Hearing the 'Command' 'Follow me', she subconsciously slipped through the crowd to the middle line. At the corner of her eyes, she saw a silver haired boy with a skateboard walking among the crowd. She tilted her head once more, what kind of person that brings a skate board to an exam?

'**What kind of person that brings a doll to an exam?'**

'…negative.'

She walked rather carefreely, she made sure that she made some distance from her to the examiner. She tapped her right heel on the ground, changing the function of her right shoe to roller skate. And then, she did the same with her left heel.

She skated slowly as she just stared to the back of the examiner.

Slowly…..

At the same pace….

….Same pace…

.

..

…

….

….eh?

'….The pace…. gradually fastened.' Her guess was proved true because she saw the people around her started to running.

"I forgot one detail; I am Satotsu, and I'm in charge of the first round. So I must lead you to the place of the second round." The examiner, Satotsu said while keeping his fast walking.

She kept her pace in skating as she watched out for any hold up. Not long after she thought about that, a participant fell with a thud, absolutely not fitted to run anymore.

She side stepped the fallen participant. Before tripping on an uneven ground and landed painfully with her forehead first.

"_El…Wouldn't it kind of funny if an assassin is…er….clumsy?"_

The girl went still for a moment before getting up and dusted herself, before she went running to catch up with the other participant.

Tenebrae rested his paw against his doll face, **'Oh boy…..'**

XxX

_chizu wo nakushi tatazumu suisou_

_fuyu wo yurasu panorama_

_hora, kabe no ushiro ni_

_linoleum ga mutsumeru uso no kao_

_anagram ni tomadou, ima_

_yuki, shiro, kuro, dare, watashi_

**I had stopped at a water tank when I had lost my way**

**Winter shaking the whole panorama**

**See now, look behind the wall right there**

**Stare a while at the linoleum for a lying face**

**It's another confusing anagram, and now**

**Snowy, so white, so black, someone, maybe me**

"_**HEY BOY! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED! THAT'S CHEATING!"**_

The blue haired girl grunted few incoherent words. She was having a pretty smooth time in following the examiner with listening music that she like, but nooo….She have to be interrupted someway, just like back in that 'place'.

'**Stop whining…!' **Tenebrae said rather amused at her demise.

She looked to her back and found the trio earlier and the silver haired boy, riding his skateboard. The man in suite seems to arguing with the man with blonde hair, why; she don't know.

"You too, little girl! Stop using your roller skate and run like a REAL MAN!" The man in suite pointed his index finger at her.

"You don't make any sense, Leorio." The blonde man sighed.

She sighed, but again, she complied. She jumped back the boy with the green clothes, landing on her heel; which made the wheels retracted back into the shoe and started to run.

The boy stared at her for a while before gave her a smile.

She nodded and focused back on running while listening to her music.

Everything is quiet to her until she heard someone asking, "Ne, tell me. How old are you two?"

She looked to the voice source and saw the silver haired boy's gaze were particularly on her and the boy beside her. "Me? I'm almost 12! How about you?" The boy beside her answered and looked at her way.

"I'm…supposed to be around 11…" She answered hesitantly.

She stared at the question first-giver and he stared back. The silver haired boy decided to be the one who break the stare-chain and jumped from his skateboard, landing near the boy beside her and caught his skateboard in the process.

'…friend…..useless…..'

'Not…..necessary….you'

'Worthless…no one…expecting you'

"I'm Killua." The silver haired boy said.

"I'm Gon!" The boy beside her said.

'Nice….meet you…..3L'

'…..careful El…'

'…..not alone…I'm here…'

'….remember….no matter…..where…..you…'

She went quiet for a while. Which made 'Gon' and 'Killua', whose name she got very recently, glanced her way. "My name…."

'I love you'

"….is El."

A.N:…Yes…I know that I haven't finished my TotW: RM fanfiction, 'Power Within'… But this story keeps nagging my mind! Long story short, I made this story! Well…I know I'm still an amateur in literature world, but…Constructive Reviews are welcomed! But flames are not!


End file.
